Instructors Four And Six
by MusicBooksAndPassion
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. This is just a typical no war story. Just wanted to do my own take on this idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Bored.**

 **I currently have like 1 review on my One-Shot so far (IceFire15) so there really isn't a point in writing, but at least it's better than doing nothing.**

 **Tris is a little different in this story, she isn't unattractive how Veronica Roth wrote her to be. And she doesn't share her name with anybody like Four so in this story she will be going by Six.**

Tobias POV

I lay in bed staring at Tris' sleeping form. I'm just so happy she finally here, who knew a young, 16 year-old former abnegation initiate would be the one to break down the walls I've built for years now. If someone told me a year ago I would fall inlove  
with an initiate I would have probably scoffed and walk away. Who knew I could even be loved.

Tris POV

I fall asleep in Tobias' embrace. Initiation was hard, but it was completely worth it.

My breaths soon even out and I become oblivious to the world around me.

* * *

 **Very short, but I wanted to see if people would enjoy it..**

 ** _~MusicBooksAndPassion_**


	2. Chapter 2 Initiates

**Last chapter was just a prologue. This starts a year later just before the choosing ceremony. The last chapter wasn't supposed to be in bold.**

**Tris (Not gonna write POV from now)**

I wake up to the ring ofthe alarm clock, I swear it's the most annoying noise in the world.

I groan and cuddle further into Tobias' chest, smelling the comforting smell of sweat and metal. I hear and feel him shake with a chuckle.

"Wake up sleepy head," He says.

"I don't want to,"

"But you have to. What impression would the other leaders have if their beautiful dauntlessleader hadn't shown up?"

"They would be very happy, because their scared of me,"

"What do you mean?" Heask running hishand through my hairthat is ombréd at the tips to a dark sapphire.

"I punched Jeanine in the face for smart-mouthing dauntless," I say matter of factly.

He laughs his deep I love so much," Someone's being naughty again. Now, however much I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we've got places to be,"

I pout at him giving puppy eyes that I know gets him every time, well, every time until now.

"Not gonna work today,"

I huff and burry my head under my pillow.

"If you don't get your but in the bathroom in 2 seconds my hand is going to go straight under you armpit," He states.

I hate being so ticklish.

Just before he can say 2 I jump out of bed and run into the shower. Leaving him a laughing heap on the bed.

* * *

I take no longer than 10 minutes in the shower, giving me 30 minutes to get changed.

I walk into the bedroom, as Tobias goes in the shower. I open my wardrobe and look at my options, I don't usually take long on my appearance but today I want to look intimidating to the initiates.

I decide on a black cropped halter top and a black leather skater skirt. Under, I put on a trapless bra and booty shorts so I don't flash anyone. Once I'mdressed I put in my nose ring and earrings. I have one pearcing on my right ear and two  
/on my left. I wasn't originally going to get pearcings, but I thought they looked good so why not? Lastly, I pull on my favourite combat boots and leather jacket, I don't zip it up, as I want to show ofmy vine tattoo going up my side. It has

one leaf on it with _"Tobias"_ written in calligraphy.

I wait for him to finish and then we both head to our designated places.

* * *

I show up at the ceremony waiting for it to be over. I feel like unless you are choosing or calling the names, the whole assembly is pretty boring.

* * *

Once the last name is called I run and wait at the tracks for the train to arrive. Whilst waiting I hear cheers and yelling behind me, I smile at the liveliness of it all. Joining dauntless was probably the best decision I've ever made.

I'm brought out of my trance by the whistle of the train. I start a slow jog before it turns to a sprint. I run next to the first cart and jump on. Seconds later Max jumps on followed by a few others.

"I remember last year, when you were just a skinny abnegation girl," Max says playfully.

"Shut up," I say shoving him with a smirk on my lips, he's okay when you get to know him. He was actually one to back me up when I said the regulations in dauntless shouldn'tbe as harsh as they were last year. Too bad all dauntless leadership  
haveto agree. Eric was the one to enforce them, Eric will be the one to keep them. But luckily for us, he was _"too busy"_ to train the initiates this year. I am very thankful for that.

* * *

I see the gravelled roof top in the distance and listen to the gasps and fearful chatter as they are told they will have to jump.

Our cart jump of first. Imisjudged my jump and used too much force. I hadto role when I landed. We jog over to the gaping hole in the middle of the building.

I step up on the ledge and turn to look at the jumping initiates, scraping their knees and landing unceremoniously onto the gravel. I laugh along with the others, as aformer erudite boy jumps and screams waving his hand like a bird with a  
very amusinglook on his face.

They then walk over to where we're standing, looking around in awe.

Time to scare the shit out of some initiates .

* * *

 **I thought I'd post Chapter 2 on the same day because the first was very short.**

 _ **~ MusicBooksAndPassion**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you for the positive reviews so far, they mean a lot. I may have accidentally deleted this chapter whilst in the makings so I'm screwed and have to write this over again.**

 **Starts straight after last chapter**

 **Tris**

Once the initiates have gathered around, I jump down from the ledge and get their attention.

"Listen up! My name's Six and I'm one of your leaders," I scan the crowd,"If you want to enter dauntless you have to jump off this roof,"

"Is there something at the bottom?" I scan the group for the voice. My eye land on a dauntlessborn.

"That's for me to know and you to find out,"

As soon as the words leave my mouth Irun to the ledge and hurl myself over it hearing gasps from initiates and chuckles of my co-workers. I love being dauntless.

My back hits the rope as the net pulls taught around my body. "Wow Six. First jumper again," Will snickers.

"You know it," I laugh. I reach out and grasp Tobias' hand, as he pulls me out. It's amazing how so many thingscan happen in a year. 12 months ago I was in the exact place I was last year, I was just an inexperienced abnegation girl. But now I'mthe  
youngest dauntless leader and better than ever.

Prodigy.

* * *

 **Due to popular demand I may make my One-Shot into a Two-Shot so look out for that.**

 **The original chapter was originally longer, but like I said being stupid and everything, I accidentally deleted it. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. No promises. I know they've been short. Sorry.**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassionX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias**

I lift Tris out of the net and place her on the ground.

"Hey Six,"

"Hey Four," She says giving me a peck on the cheek.

Lynn scoffs and says,"Can you two not be all lovey dovey every second, I bet that the initiates are going to know your an item in a heartbeat,"

"No. Me and Six are planning to keep us a secret," I state.

"Good luck with that," Lynn mumbles, making us laugh.

We immediately stop when we see a red blob fall by us. I turn and reach my hand into the net, pulling the first initiate out. I look at the red head, telling by his clothes he was amity.

"What's your name initiate," I say.

"S... Sully," He quivers.

"Make the announcement Six,"

"First jumper, Sully!" Tris yells. Cheers and applaud echo through the area.

One by one they fall into the net until Max jumps last signifying they've all jumped. 19 total this year, word must have got around about our harsh regime.

 **Tris**

Once Max is firmly on his feet I spin to face the crowd.

"Welcome to dauntless, this isFour, Uriah and Lauren," I say pointing to each one in turn," We will be training you initiates for the next few and I will lead a tour of dauntless for you new comers. Dauntless born, I assume don'tneed one,  
you will

be going to the dorms with Lauren and Uriah,"

"Dauntless born go, the rest of you follow us," Four says.

* * *

 _(Time skip. Because didn't want to write the full tour.)_

I push open the doors of the dorm, bad memories of this place makes me shiver.

"This is your home for a few weeks so get comfy," I announce.

"Girls or boys," Asks Preston, who was originally erudite.

"Both," Tobias and I say at the same time.

Uncomfortable whistles and groans come from the initiates.

"If you like this then you'll absolutely love the bathroom," I say smirking.

Tobias and I stay outside while they look inside, we hear gags and coughs coming from inside. I laugh and Tobias is finding it hard to keep his Four demeanour.

Once they've come out I address them again.

"Right. Pick a bunk and get changed, then get your asses down to the mess hall for lunch,"

"After lunch you're free to do what you want," Four says,"Training rooms are off limitstill tomorrow. Be back in the dorms by 10, lights out at 11,"

"Have fun initiates," I finish and leave with Tobias to lunch.

* * *

I'm sat at our usual table with Tobias to my left, laughing some story Zeke told us.

Max comes up next to me, he says I have to stand on the balcony with the leaders to give the initiates a speech.

"Okay," I tell him,"In a sec,"

I turn back to the conversation I was having with my friends, when a hand touches my shoulder. What the fuck does Max want now.

I turn and see one of my initiates, Brendan I think. I'm about to tell him to go away, but he beats me to speaking.

"Hey Six," He says,"Your hot, so why don't we go to your apartment and fuck," He smacks my ass as best he can while I'm sitting down.

Wow. Straight forward or what. I sigh and stand up winking at Tobias before saying, "Sure. Why not,"

He presses his lipstowards as our lips touchIbring his bottom lip between my teeth and bite down hard. Spraying blood into my mouth. I spit the blood into his face and punch him square in the nose. Yep. Definitely broken.

I kick his feet from under him, making himland on hisback knocking the air out off him. I bring my hand to his neck squeezing slightly, not enough to choke him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I yell in his face.

I stand up giving him one last kick in the stomach. By now the whole room is looking at us. I start to walk away when he shouts after me.

"You WILL bemy girlfriend!" He bellows.

"Girlfriend my ass!" I yell as I fliphim off over my shoulder before walking up to the balcony.

Jeez. I hope this doesn't continue on.

 **Tobias**

I stare after Tris. I know I should bemad at herfor hurting an initiate. But to be truthful, I'm very proud of her for kicking his ass. That's my girl.

 **Tris**

I walk up to the leaders looking down.

"Damn Six, remind me to never get on your bad side," Max comments,"I'm not even mad,"

"I am," I mumble. He heard though and started to laugh.

"It's go time anyway," He says.

All of us leaders walk up to the edge.

"Initiates," Max exclaims, "Stand,"

They all stand up staring at us. It's my cue now.

"You've all chosen the warrior faction, here you will learn how to defend and protect our city. Becoming a soldier for Chicago is a lot of responsibility, you must learn to follow orders and fight for this city," I say.

"That being said," Max finishes, "Welcome to dauntless!"

The new recruits are lifted into the air. I leave back to my apartment, I don't need to look behind me to know Tobias is following.

I open the door letting Tobias in before closing it. I turn around slowly and look into his blue orbs.

"Are you angry?" I ask innocently.

"Absolutely livid," He says with a chuckle, lifting me in his arms.

I smile," But really, are you angry,"

"No," He says," Besides, if you hadn't done it I would have probably done it myself,"

I kiss him on the lips laughing," I love you Tobias,"

"I love you Tris,"

We spend the rest of the day talking in our apartment. The last of my anger long gone.

* * *

 **I know this isn't as long as other fanfics, but it's the best I can do. I'm also gonna delete my Out From The Dark Story, however I'll keep the idea in mind for future references.**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassionX**_


	5. NOTE

**So basically I'm taking a break for Christmas Eve, Boxing Day and Christmas. I may take another few days of so yeah.**  
 **  
**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Tris**

I yawn and bury my face into my pillow. First day of actual training, hopefully things go well. I think we're doing gun training today and maybe begin knife throwing if things go to plan. I just hope no one gets hurt this initiation.

I get out of the covers. Fourhad to leave for an early shift in the control room so I can take as long as I like.

I finish with my shower and dress before heading to the training room.

I walk in and start setting up the guns and targets. This brings me back to memories of how bad I was at shooting when Ifirst came. I remember how weak I was, the recoil throwing me back. Now I'm stronger and more capable of these things. AlthoughI'm  
stronger, I haven't grown much from my small form. They think I'm a weakling, it's not just me. All girls in dauntless are underestimated be the men. I guess sexism hasn't been solved yet.

* * *

Tobias and I are standing by the tables waiting for the initiates to arrive.

"So who do you think will make it this year," I ask out of the blue.

"I don't know," His expression changes to anger," I just hope Brendan doesn't make it,"

I laugh, rubbing my hand at the back of his head," Don't jinx it like last year, I don't want another Peter walking around,"

"Yeah. At least he got sent to the fence,"

We shut up putting on our masks. I don't want people to know what happened to me. We both share haunting memories of childhood, mine being a tad bit more disturbing. When we finally opened up to each other, it was a relief. It's nice knowing I'm not alone.  
/There are others like us, nobody's alone.

* * *

 **What happened to Tris?**

 **Sorry for not updating. The few days were a bit more than I'd like. I may make a story on Tris' past, it will link to this story.**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Tris**

 ****

I stand on the metal table,displayingthe knives around me.

"Initiates," I yell,"Today marked the beginning of the three stages of your initiation,"

Four puts in,"First is physical, then theemotional stage, the third will be the final test where we will test you on your over all skill and view how you handle fear by facing them,"

I take in the emotions of the initiates. Some are scared, others are just filled with pure fear.

"Alright," I say breaking the silence,"To begin our training, we'll be using these 'tools' in front of me. This isn't really a necessity, more of a competitive thing here in dauntless. And to start of easy,"

 **Four**

 ****

"Watch as I demonstrate," Tris says picking a sharp knife out of her pocket. I recognise it, the knife I gave her when she bacame an official member.

I watch her stance, her technique. Definitely improved from the beginning, even if she was pretty good to start with. She releases,the knife landingdead centre.

I hide a smirk as I see the knife. It feels good to know I taught her that. That I had taught her how to be stronger, even if she doesn't need me.

"Whoever hasn't landed a knife on the target by the end of this lesson will be staying behind and help Six and I clean up," I say," Get going,"

I walk over to Tris and pull her behind a pillar.

I grab her waist pulling her to me. I kiss her forehead and smile warmly at her.  
"Good job,"  
"It helped that I had a good teacher," She replies.  
"What if you were just a good student," I say, tugging slightly at hersapphire locks.  
"Hmmm. I think I was the better student," She suggests jokingly.  
"Hey!" I say tickling her side.  
"Okay!" She squeals," No tickles else you'll be sleeping on the couch,"  
She pouts pointing a finger at me.

She smiles sweetly before walking back to the initiates.

Demanding...  
But cute.

* * *

 **Sorry, also these chapters have been pretty shit lately.**

 **Give your ideas on what you might want to happen later on in the story :)**

 ****

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Story changed to M rating.**

 **Tris**

 _ **(Time skip, Dinner)**_

I. Hate. Initiates.

I swear they're getting more annoying by the day.

I barge through the double doors, hearing a loud bang as it it hits the stone walls. I storm to our table noticing stares looking right at me.

"WHAT YOU LOOKIN' AT!"I scream.

Everyone immediately looks away, some who are scared.

I growl and slump at our usual table.

"What's got your pants in a knot?" Christina asks.

I put my head in my hands and mumble: 'initiates'.

"Wasn't Four helping you?"

"No," I reply annoyed," He had a shift in the control room,"

"Not anymore," A voice says behind me.

I jump up and wrap my arms and legs around him.

"Never leave me!" I whine.

He chuckles,"That bad huh,"

"Mmhm,"

We sit down again, and eat our hamburgers.

Once we've finished, Tobias and I head back to our apartment. Talking and making each other laugh along the way.

We get halfway before I groan remembering something.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"I have a meeting in half an hour," I sulk pouting," Or perhaps I may have just gotten ill over a span of an I a few hours," I say with a mischievous grin.

"You know you have to go Trissy," He laughs.

I sigh and he kisses my lips.

"Go," He says," I'll see you tonight,"

I nod and head to the meeting room.

* * *

The meeting was once again uneventful, at least Eric wasn't there. For the tenth time. I'm starting to suspect something fishy going on, I can't quite place it though.

I'm walking back, crossing the chasm along the way. When I hear running footsteps coming my way. Before I can react, two figures run my way, flooring me on my stomach.

The first sits on my butt and pins my arms above my head. The second kneels on my calfs pinning them down.

"Get off me," I growl.

"Why would we, I'm finally getting what I want,"

The voice makes me cringe, Brendan, with his slave Seymour.

"Get your FUCKING ASS OF ME INITIATE!" I yell getting angrier by the second.

"No," He says simply.

He spins me so I'm facing upwards. He starts groping my chest. I struggle underneath begging him to stop. He doesn't. I scream only to be covered by his hand.

He's about to do... _it,_ when I bite his hand and scream as loud as I can. I feel a sharp blow beingenforced on my temple, making me dizzy and dazed.

He attempts again, but stopped a second before. The two men a pushed off me. I look up to see a dark skinned man and sparkly, sapphire eyes.

Before everything blanks out.

* * *

 **Sorry :)**

 **Send ideas and I'll use a few of them...**

 **Hopefully.**

 **The name Seymour was suggested by my brother. I didn't really know how to say it either.**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Tobias**

 _ **An hour before last chapter***_

Where is Tris?  
She left ages ago. It's 2pm, she would have been home by now.  
Time to investigate.

I walk out of the apartment. The hallways dead at this time of night. I wander around the compound and find myself at the Pit. Damm where is she.I start walking in a different hallway, but bump into Max on accident.  
"Sorry," I say," Max have you seen Tris anywhere?"  
"She left from the meeting an hour ago," He replies,"Is she not at your apartment?"  
"I came looking,because she hadn't come back," I say frustrated.  
"I'll help you look,"

We turn ready to leave when a deafening scream can be heard not far off. I glance at Max before I sprint in the direction of uproar, with Max tagging behind me.

I navigate my way, following in the direction of the screams. As I get closer, I can easily recognise them. From nightmares at night or waking up from a simulation. Tris.

I reach an abandoned corridor, spotting her at the end. Her bodies on the ground, bruise patches forming on her thinbody. She cryin,beggingthe man on top of her to stop.

I sprint, but Max is faster. He reaches the man and tackles him off her, before inflicting multiple punches on his face and torso.

I kneel down and look at her, noticing multiple bruises forming on her jaw and temple.  
"Tris," I shake her frantically as she begins to slip into unconsciousness.  
"Four," Max calls. He tosses me his shirt before zipping up his jacket fully covering him.  
I nod, unable to say anything. My full attention is on Tris.  
I place the shirt over her head and cover her fully. It goes down to her knees proving as a dress.

Max comes to kneel beside me,"This is will be reported okay. Take your girl home,"  
"Thanks Max,"I say before making my way to our apartment.

I walk with Tris unmoving in me arms.  
She's never leaving my sight again.

* * *

 **Put apology here. Reason why there is an apology here. Thank you for reading!**

 **I'll** _ **attempt**_ **to update more. :)**

 ****

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	10. Continue or Not

**I don't know if I should continue with this story or not. Not sure where this story was heading, or what was going to happen.**

**The instructor thing was very clichè, and written so many times I don't want it to be another copy of one version- if that even makes any sense :p**

 **Personally, I don't think my version was interesting at all.**

 **Let me know if I should continue. If not that's fine too. If I get at least 11people saying to continue then I will.**

 **Also, the last time I wrote a disclaimer, I got writers block, so I'm praying it doesn't happen again.**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	11. p

Yes it has been Centuries and Decades but I have finally emerged from hibernation. Now rereading what I wrote as a 11/12year old, I am quite please with what I had wrote in these stories (and slightly cringed). However, I would like to continue writing these terrible stories on my new account BKHope, yes another embarrassing name, but I as well as you have to deal with it. The stories on this account are being transferred to my new account which may or not be updated on. Bare with me as I can not guarantee frequent updates; sadly my love for Divergent has left but I still find appreciation for the books. If there are still people who want this continued, then let me know by PM-ing me or something? :))


End file.
